A Taste Of Chocolate
by CaffineLFNDGG
Summary: One night, an act of impulsion, a taste of chocolate and coffee collided together--"She looked up and spotted the mistletoe, the mistletoe that had started this whole wonderful sensation." Not telling the pairings yet!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Mistletoe  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This was just something that I thought up all of a sudden in my head. I've read a lot of stories that have short chapters or at least their first chapter is short, and well they are very good. So I just thought up the words, A taste of chocolate and well this chapter formed around that. The subject of it can be debatable but I know what it is, and well it will stay that way. This story will most likely continue. I hope you guys like it, I know it's a bit different from what I usually write and trust me I wasn't planning on writing this at all but it just popped up and came. (For those of you that read Following The Orders Of The Stars, and You're my Romeo and I'm Your Juliet, they will be continued soon, I'll try to get a chapter up very quickly.) Well I will stop boring you to tears and let you read now, I hope you enjoy it, please review or email me to let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I really see no point to these considering the fact that everyone knows I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I only do one disclaimer for the whole story so here it is, I don't own Gilmore Girls, now I know this is some sort of torture device to make me yearn for it even more but I'm telling you it won't work. I'm hoping for a certificate saying I own Gilmore Girls on Christmas but alas I don't think I will be receiving one. I would be perfectly content if I was also an extra or just a small role in Gilmore Girls. So Amy Sherman-Palladino, I'm an actress, I act like it's my religion, so come on make me an extra at least!  
  
Distribution: This again I only write once for every story. Apparently some of you actually want to put my stories on your other sites, the reason for this is unbeknownst to me but hey go ahead. So here you go, you MAY use my story under CERTAIN CONDITIONS, you must email me and let me know where it will be located, exact address and everything, and you must give me credit and say that I wrote it. That's all.  
  
Last A/N: Ooo sorry that was long and boring and almost as long as the story itself. On with it though! ************************************************************************  
  
A taste of chocolate. That was the only way to describe it.  
  
A brushing of lips, just a quick swift movement. But she was immediately left with her swollen mouth begging for more. She looked up into his eyes and immediately knew he would give her more; their lips collided once again. This time more feverously, both letting out built up passion and longing, both responding in rhythmic movements. Both finding the other irresistibly delectable. Their hands were holding each other as close as possible, as though this would be the last time they would ever be within arms length of one another. Their lips were burning, smoldering, melting into each other, and combining both humans as though they were one. A sweet juice came off of her lips, one that tasted like coffee and butterscotch, while a sweet nectar came off his, one of chocolate. Both were completely oblivious to their surroundings, they were too caught up in their own world.  
  
Both were enveloped in pure ecstasy, wishing that they never had to leave their hidden adobe that they had only now discovered. After time had passed and their lips were still begging for more they had to separate, to un-mold and become their separate selves once again. This time she wasn't scared, this time her feet would not betray her, this time she would not run. They broke apart and just looked at each other, both with a sense of urgency to attach once more, but both knowing if they brought their lips together yet again that they would never be able to escape that world for hours to come. He stroked her cheek softly, pushing a strand of her hair out from across her face, then carefully and gently tucking it behind her ear. Her round eyes looked up at him, wondering how she had ever gotten into this place, not regretting what had just happened in the least, instead she was cherishing it and hoping that it would happen once again.  
  
He looked down at her, he had only been there a short while but already his dream had come true. It would happen again, the feelings they had just expressed towards each other were obviously too strong to deny, and neither would make the mistake of saying they were not there. But now he knew that he must depart, he had only come here because it was an obligation, something he hadn't wanted to do, now he knew it was the most amazing night of his life, one he would remember for the rest of his life. He leaned down brushed his lips lightly against hers, trying his hardest to ignore the way her lips responded pleading for more, then he kissed her cheek, hugged her closer and tighter for one last moment, praying that this wasn't all a dream, then he let her go and said, "Merry Christmas, Rory."  
  
"Merry Christmas," Rory murmured softly back.  
  
Then she watched as his tall muscular figure strode off into the darkness, she starred after him until he had faded completely in the shadows. She stood there for several minutes just starring at the spot he had disappeared at. She looked up and spotted the mistletoe, the mistletoe that had started this whole wonderful sensation. She stood up on the tips of her toes and delicately plucked the piece of mistletoe off of the top of the door. She held it in the palm of her hand for several moments before putting it away in her purse, so she was sure not to forget it, so she would have something physical from this night, something more then just a memory She had no doubt that what had just happened would happen again but it would never come about in quite this manner again. She let a happy and content sigh out and thought to herself, 'Please let there be more.' Then she spun around on her heel slowly and took off towards the festivities, which she was supposed to be engaging in.  
  
(To Be Continued.) ************************************************************************ So should I continue? Please review and let me know! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease -Anna 


	2. Wishing On Every Shooting Star

Chapter 2- Wishing On Every Shooting Star  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for the fantastic reviews! I've been trying to make this sound kind of melodic, I don't know if I'm succeeding or not, I want it to flow smoothly. To be honest I had no idea where this was going but I now have a clear definition of where it is headed. These two chapters are in the present time but soon you will experience the past. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Please read and reviews are greatly appreciated! ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He had come back, months ago, after not seeing her for years. And once again the feelings that he had once felt had reinvented themselves and become stronger than ever.  
  
When he was a teenage boy, stupid and naive he had fallen for the simplicity and gracefulness of Rory Gilmore. He hadn't really known all that much about her, in fact he had barely known a thing, just visions that created themselves in his head. He would watch her stride around, not caring what others were saying about her, just being herself, with goals in mind and places that she wanted to go and that she was going to get to. Every night after he had met her, he had laid in bed and in his imagination created a Rory Gilmore that surrounded the few things he knew about her.  
  
Then finally he had gained her trust, something that he had never fathomed would happen. A friendship had started to form and he found that Rory Gilmore not only lived up to his expectations but also exceeded them. Like he thought, she was quiet and not very willing to express her emotions, her beauty on the outside was evident but the beauty that lay within her was not quite as noticeable to the outside eye, but he knew it was there. Their fragile friendship continued until stupid mistakes, the type that one wishes one could take back, were made and couldn't been undone. And that was the end of it; the trust and the timid kindness were broken, forgotten, as though it had all been a dream that had floated away. He had helped ruin their fragile friendship and once it was gone, he knew that it wasn't very likely that he was going to get it back.  
  
Then one day it happened, he felt their friendship starting to rebuild, slowly, only a brick at a time, as though the workers on it were creating a masterpiece and every brick had to be placed perfectly or else the whole thing would topple down and result in disaster. Stepping-stones appeared in their friendship, though neither acknowledged it but both climbed the steps towards greater heights. Their friendship started to re-flourish but it didn't have the time that it needed. The process of building their friendship was disrupted, and the wall fell back down again, or rather disappeared. The reason for this was because he had disappeared. Yes he had said his goodbye and had held back the feelings that he had wanted to express, the things he had wanted to say, what he had wanted to do just to let her know that he wanted her friendship still and would strive for her friendship. He had thought that goodbye was going to be the hardest thing to say, but the truth, as those people who have experiences with hard goodbyes know, is that walking away is the hardest part. The temptation he felt to look back, to run back, to explain everything to her and hold her in his arms, to be her friend once more, and if he was lucky to be more, he had resisted those temptations. He had moved each foot as though they weighed as much as a boulder, his feet had been stuck to the ground literally and he had the hardest time persuading them to move. But he had managed it, he had managed to move his feet, to walk out of Rory Gilmore's life, to leave behind something that he found too good to be true. He had left not knowing if he would ever return again.  
  
And the truth of the matter was he never would return again, at least not to that same place.  
  
He had continued on with his life, with no contact with Rory Gilmore and after several years had close to forgotten about the majestic and mystical Rory Gilmore. He had after hours of obsessing over her, put her behind, as a memory of his past, as a wish, and every time he saw a shooting star he would wish for her. But after years of wishing on every shooting star, he started to laugh out loud when he wished for that, as if it could possibly come true. As if it would possibly come true. The chances of that happening were slim to none.  
  
His life continued and most of it was rocky. He found himself in a place he did not know, with people he did not want to know, and he had become somewhat of a loner, though to people that had previously known him that would be found hard to believe. He had continued through his years quietly, with occasional outbursts where he let the old him shine through, not the true him, that was something he kept to himself and...and well to Rory.  
  
Then one day he got the call, the call that summoned him back for unbeknownst reasons, he had obeyed the call, having no idea what the other side of the train ride he would take would hold in store for him. In his heart he was yearning to see her again, yearning to hear her voice again, yearning to hold her. The train ride had gone by as though it were a blur, a quick snapshot of time, and he was there, back in the place that he had run from, back in the place that had haunted his dreams, back in the place he wanted to be in, back in the place where she was, yes where she was. He had breathed in the crisp September air and a grin had formed on his face. A grin, that was something that he had not shown in a long time, but there it was, on his face, clear as day and he liked the feeling, he liked the feeling of knowing, well hoping that once again his and her paths would cross.  
  
The limelight had immediately been put back on him and the rumor mill had buzzed with stories about him, after all he hadn't been seen and for the most part he hadn't been heard from in years. At first he had taken care of the matters he had been called back for, the depressing matters that he couldn't even believe. Then he had left the matters, to go in search for her. He attended countless parties, none of which she was at, though her name floated around freely. He found himself feeling as though he knew the older Rory Gilmore, the Rory Gilmore he yearned to see. He heard tale after tale, all which made perfect sense and followed the Rory Gilmore style. Then one day he had seen her, well no he hadn't seen her, he had heard her laugh, at a small private party that was outside in a garden. He had heard the distinctive laugh and had spun around to make sure his ears were not deceiving him, his eyes met the sight of a beautiful woman, with distinctive characteristics, with a classic look, a simple black dress, and hair down outlining her face, and minimal makeup, somehow she made the look seem casual, beautiful, while on others it would have looked wretched. He stared at her, mesmerized and entranced by her then her eyes sought his. She bit her lip holding back a smile while he let a smile go freely. Then he had put his glass of champagne down and strode over, not knowing what was awaiting for him, not even contemplating that there was a possibility that he didn't' want to know what was waiting for him.  
  
Here he stopped and in present time he loosened his tie and took off his jacket, changing quickly into comfortable pajamas and getting in to bed, not that it wasn't too early to go to bed, after all it was only about 9 pm but he wanted to continue his thoughts, continue the wonderful tale of his and Rory's journey, he wanted to tell the story to himself once again. And so he would, and so it began. the long mystical journey.......  
  
(The Journey to be continued)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey I hope you guys like it and I haven't actually said the name of the particular guy yet! Yay go me! Haha! Well I hope you are enjoying it. Please read and if you have the time, which I really hope you do, then I hope you review because especially when I'm beginning a story I really appreciate it. More will come soon, maybe a little while after Christmas. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna  
  
P.S. Sorry for the O so short chapters, they will get longer with time, right now I am just writing some stuff that is coming, soon the relationship and the name of the guy will appear and form and well it'll be longer and make a lot more sense! 


End file.
